


Redemption

by sarcasticism



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Continuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: Ahsoka hadn't expected to survive the fight in the Sith temple, but there she was.





	1. Bring Him Home

After landing hard on her shoulder, Ahsoka was reluctant to stand up. The darkness emanating from the Sith temple grew easier to ignore by the second. Vader was leaving. She stood up, gripping her shoulder, a painful reminder that she couldn’t shrug off the pain at the moment. She turned to look at the portal she’d fallen out of so gracefully. It wasn’t there, just the lower level of the now empty temple.

“When you get back, come and find me!” Ezra’s parting words.

“I will,” she’d promised before she took the path towards the portal from whence she came.

Ahsoka knew she was better off on her own, being distant and mysterious, helping from the shadows. But she was going to keep her word. She’d been about his age when she left the Jedi Order. She’d lost so many friends during the Clone Wars and in the years afterwards. She didn’t want Ezra to lose anyone else, not even her.

Just before Ezra had pulled her into his time, Vader had been about to…The way Ezra reacted to seeing her again implied that she wouldn’t have walked away alive from their fight if not for his intervention.

“May the Force be with you, Ezra Bridger,” she murmured. She started walking towards the triangular doorframe. It was the only way she could go, at least for now.

“Come on, Morai,” Ahsoka said as she descended the stairs. She’d make her way back. The Rebellion needed her. Ezra needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched season 4 episode 13, "World Between Worlds," and LET ME TELL YOU I CRIED I LITERALLY CRIED OF HAPPINESS. Anyways this practically wrote itself.
> 
> Also the title is in reference to Dave Filoni who has finally redeemed himself by giving Ahsoka back to us.
> 
> While writing this I listened to Colm Wilkinson sing "Bring Him Home" from Les Misérables because that's how I feel about my boy Ezra...protect him.
> 
> Also I'm DEFINITELY gonna write more Ahsoka fics now that it's finally been confirmed so look out for that!


	2. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds her way out of the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to turn this into a fully-fledged story so enjoy my interpretation of how Ahsoka got from Malachor to Lothal after the Battle of Endor.

“This place is strange, Morai,” Ahsoka said as she walked towards the dark, triangular doorway. “I’m trying to get out of this temple somehow by walking deeper inside…”

Morai peered at her tentatively. 

Ahsoka sighed. “Yeah, I know this is the only way to go, but I’d really prefer it if we were going up instead of down.”

Morai hooted expectantly.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Come on.” Morai flew over to perch herself on Ahsoka’s shoulder.

The doorway led to even more steps, spiraling down as far as the eye could see. Ahsoka took them one at a time, knowing full well that she could easily jump past a few of the spirals. But she needed this time to think, to clear her head. To try and process exactly  _ how _ Ezra had saved her.

Over the years, Ahsoka had learned to trust the Force to guide her down her destined path. 

_ But how is the Force supposed to explain  _ this _? _

Force-sensitives often had visions of the future. Ahsoka had them too, that was how she knew she had to stay behind and fight as the  _ Ghost _ crew escaped.

_ So it should stand to reason that it works both ways. _

Still though, Ahsoka wasn't quite satisfied with that simple explanation. But she was alive. And tired. In the span of twenty-four hours, she’d fought her former master, time-traveled, fought the Emperor, time-traveled back, and now she had to find a way out of the temple. 

Ezra had looked so different. His hair was shorter and his eyes held so much pain. He was living in a future that had yet to come for Ahsoka. A future where Kanan was dead. Ahsoka had known him in passing, back at the temple on Coruscant. Kanan had told her how revered she was: the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, the one everyone looked up to.

Ahsoka didn’t feel much like a role model as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. A true role model would have been able to save their master. 

The stairs had led to a room illuminated by a hole in the ceiling. One Ahsoka could probably fit through. The only problem was that said hole was right above the middle of a pond.

The water was clear, turquoise, and relatively shallow.

_ I can jump that from the water… maybe. _

So Ahsoka waded into the pond. It wasn’t too cold, but Ahsoka didn’t want to stay in the water any longer than she had to. It was up to her waist by the time she reached the center of the pool. Ahsoka looked up at the light shining through the ceiling, preparing to jump. The water would surely weigh her down so she had to do a stronger jump than normal.

“Maybe Ezra should have just let you die.”

Ahsoka whipped around, searching for whoever that voice belonged to.

“What kind of a Jedi lets their master turn to the Dark Side?”

“I’m not a Jedi. Show yourself.”

A figure shimmered into existence before her. It was… 

_ Me? _

It was, in fact, Ahsoka. Ahsoka with darker clothes and piercing yellow eyes.

“So you’re my Dark Side counterpart then?” Ahsoka asked, unimpressed.

“I don’t know if counterpart is the right word for it. I embody your repressed emotions,” Not Ahsoka clarified.

“I don’t have any repressed emotions.”

“Oh don’t you?” The figure smirked and started circling her. The water didn’t seem to slow it down at all. Ahsoka managed to stay still, but kept her eyes on its every move.

“How could you let Anakin turn? How could you leave him when he needed you most?”

“No… that’s not…”

“You could have stopped the rise of the Empire, you could have prevented  _ all  _ of this! But you ran away, like a coward.”

“You don’t understand - ” Ahsoka started.

“Is that so? I can sense your guilt, your sorrow, your regret. I know everything about you, Ahsoka Tano. I even know the worst of you, what you’re most ashamed of.”

It was behind her now.

“You think you  _ deserved _ to be killed by his hand,” it whispered in her ear.

Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to get the weird vision to dissipate.

“That’s  _ not _ true!” Ahsoka cried.

“Ooh, I seemed to have struck a nerve,” it taunted. 

“Just leave me alone!”

“No can do, my dear. You can't escape your own cognition.” It paused for a moment. “Why do you always push everyone away?” 

Ahsoka didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't  _ that _ . She frowned.

“You didn't kiss Kaeden all those years ago even though you so desperately wanted to. Instead, you ran away. The  _ Ghost _ crew would have welcomed you, incorporated you into their little family. But you ran away then too. What is the matter with you?” 

“Kaeden got captured because of me. Anakin - Vader and the inquisitors almost killed Kanan and Ezra because they wanted  _ me _ . Everyone around me could die just by being my friend.”

“Are you so certain about that? Kanan got himself killed without  _ any _ help from you.”

_ That was low.  _

“What is it you want?” Ahsoka asked, desperate for the exchange’s end. 

“Oh, nothing, really. I'm just here to force you to confront yourself. This temple really brings out the worst in all of us,” it said casually. 

Ahsoka paused. Everything the shadow had said was correct, but she didn't want to admit it. 

_ Maybe that's how I get out of here. _

Ahsoka took a shuddering breath.

“You're right. I'm probably better off dead. It's what I deserve for abandoning Anakin…it was my fault he turned. I knew he would be here, I knew I couldn’t defeat him.” Ahsoka blinked tears from her eyes before continuing. 

“The overwhelming guilt was too much. I couldn't live with myself. So I tried to go out in a blaze of glory, saving those I wished I could be closer too. I didn't think they cared about me... but Ezra still saved me. I owe him my life. I promised I would find him. I will. And you are  _ not _ standing in my way.”

Ahsoka defiantly met the shadow’s yellow gaze. To her surprise, it’s features softened and it gave her a small smile before closing its eyes and fading away.

Ahsoka sighed.

“I’ve had enough of this temple.”

Morai was looking down at her from the hole in the ceiling. Ahsoka jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have been influenced by Persona 4 because the shadows concept is really cool also the temple is wacky so Ahsoka having a shadow is pretty feasible.


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the Temple was easy enough, but how was Ahsoka supposed to get off Malachor without a ship?

Ahsoka’s jump didn't quite get her out of the cave. Thankfully, she managed to hold onto the ground above her and hoist herself out of the hole until she was sitting comfortably, legs dangling far above the water. Ahsoka squinted as the sun hit her before closing her eyes and exhaling.

Morai hooted. 

“Let me catch my breath okay?”

Morai made another noise. 

“Because I had to confront a manifestation of my darkest thoughts in order to get out of the cave?”

The convor was unconvinced.

“We can't all fly, you know.”

Morai flew onto Ahsoka’s shoulder and began incessantly pecking at her neck. 

“Alright, alright, I'm going.”

Ahsoka stood up to survey the ruined temple. 

“Whoa,” she whispered. “Glad I wasn't inside for  _ that _ .” 

There were some footprints that lead to two indentations in the dirt .

_ Then he survived. Damn it.  _

Ahsoka could have sworn her heart clenched at how disappointed she was that Anakin was still alive. 

_ But the prints are very close together, almost as if whoever left was limping.  _

Ahsoka smirked a bit. Sure, she couldn't beat him, but it was nice to know she’d given him something to think about. 

“The inquisitors had TIEs, right? So where are they?”

Morai flew towards the ruined temple. 

“You can't be serious.”

The convor hooted. 

“What about the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister? They left their ships outside right?”

Morai looked pointedly at the rubble near the TIE tracks. 

“He destroyed an  _ entire _ ship just in case I got away?”

Ahsoka had always known Anakin had a flair for the dramatic. If he was ever wearing a cloak before a fight, he would shrug it off with the most amount of flair possible.

Ahsoka smiled at the memory.

“I guess some things never change.” Ahsoka walked over to the debris to search through it for anything useful. It turned out that Anakin hadn’t destroyed  _ every _ part of the ship.

“So anger  _ does _ still makes you reckless,” Ahsoka muttered as she sat down to reprogram the barely damaged transmitter. 

“I’ll send a distress call to the Rebellion. Opening channel in three, two, one. This is Ahsoka Tano requesting immediate help. I’m stranded on Malachor. Send whoever you can."

Ahsoka yawned as she leaned against the rubble. “I'm gonna take a nap. I haven't slept in…”

Ahsoka was asleep before she could figure it out.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka mumbled sleepily. 

“ _ Ahsoka! _ ”

“Ugh, what… Oh!” Suddenly awake, Ahsoka searched for the voice’s owner.

The girl looking down at her had tan skin and curly black hair. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit and couldn't have been more than twenty. 

“We’re from the Rebellion. We came to rescue you.”

“Thank you, I’m so glad you’re here,” Ahsoka said cordially. 

“Let's get on the ship. Someone’s waiting to see you.”

“What?”

“Come on.”

Ahsoka stood up and fell into step next to the unnamed pilot.

“Do I...get to know your name?

“I guess that would be a good place to start,” the girl chuckled. “I’m Rosa.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Listen, I've gotta ask,” Rosa started, “how did  _ you _ , the famous Ahsoka Tano, get stranded in a place like this?”

Ahsoka sighed. “It's a long story. I'll fill you and your friend in when we get to the ship."

“It's a good thing we’re here then!” Rosa exclaimed. 

Ahsoka was so tired that she hadn't even noticed the sizable ship right in front of them. 

“Alright, but can we at least get off of this planet? I think I’ve had enough.”

Rosa nodded and led Ahsoka up the landing ramp and into the galley where a familiar face was waiting for her. 

“Kaeden!” Ahsoka rushed forward and captured Kaeden in a tight hug. Neither of them let go for at least two minutes. 

“I can't believe you're here,” Ahsoka commented as she pulled away.

“I get it, you missed me terribly, but it hasn't been that long since I last saw you.” Kaeden rubbed the back of her neck. 

“You have no idea,” Ahsoka responded with a smile. 

Rosa was already in the cockpit and steering them towards the sky. 

“Ahsoka… What happened to you? Why are you here?”

“There are a lot of things I've hidden from you. So let me start from the beginning. I became the Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker when I was fourteen years old. We fought together during the Clone Wars.”

“Anakin Skywalker? He was a legend! You're so lucky.”

“Maybe. But the Jedi weren’t the bullet-proof heroes Republic made them out to be. They created so many more problems by involving themselves in the Clone Wars. They claimed to be peacekeepers but it was ultimately the Jedi who created the Empire. I didn't understand that back then. I just did whatever the Council said.”

“When I was seventeen, the closest friend I had framed me for bombing the Jedi Temple. Since some clones died in the explosion, Tarkin managed to convince the Council to turn me over to military custody and strip me of my Padawan status. They were going to kill me no matter how many times I swore I was innocent. Anakin was the only Jedi who stood by me. He caught the real culprit, in the end. “

Rosa joined them in the galley after jumping them to hyperspace.

“The Council offered me reinstatement as a Jedi Knight and tried to tell me that what happened had finally prepared me for Knighthood. But they were too proud to apologize or admit their wrongdoings. So I rejected their offer and walked away.”

“Not much later, the clones massacred all the Jedi…even the younglings.”

Kaeden and Rosa’s eyes widened. 

“The clones had a control chip that activated and told them that all the Jedi were traitors. I don't know who else made it out alive. That plot was set in motion long before I was even born, and it all hinged on one thing: Anakin Skywalker.”

“Did he die too?” Kaeden asked. 

“No...something much worse has happened to him.” Ahsoka took a deep breath. It was still hard to admit that the man who emitted such rage, fear and hatred had once been the closest thing she’d ever had to a father.

“He fell to the Dark Side. He’s the Emperor’s apprentice now, and he's hunting down the remaining Jedi.”

“Oh Ahsoka,” Kaeden whispered. 

“I came here with the  _ Ghost _ crew for the knowledge inside the temple. I knew he’d be here and I fought him off long enough for them to escape with the holocron. He would have killed me if it weren't for Ezra Bridger.”

“The  _ Ghost _ is Captain Syndulla’s ship, right?”

“Yes. And you probably won't believe this part, but…”

Ahsoka recounted everything from Ezra pulling her forward in time to her escape from the temple. 

“Time travel? Really, Ahsoka, how dumb do you think I am?”

“Listen to me.” Ahsoka grabbed Kaeden’s hands. “I don't know how it works or why Ezra saved me, but he gave me a second chance. So I'm not going to mess this up again.”

Ahsoka steeled herself before continuing, not noticing Rosa discreetly return to the cockpit. 

“I wish that I’d kissed you after I rescued you from the Imperial prison. And I know you've moved on and you're probably with someone else, and that's fine. I just needed you to know everything just in case I - ”

“Ahsoka,” Kaeden cut her off mid-ramble and put both of her hands on Ahsoka’s face, lightly tracing her markings. 

“It's not too late, is it?” Ahsoka whispered. 

Kaeden smiled and softly kissed her.

“It's never too late, Ashla.”

“I actually go by Fulcrum now.” Ahsoka chuckled.

“Come on, Ahsoka, let's get you to bed.”

“At least buy me dinner first.” Ahsoka’s dumb response filter was malfunctioning. Maybe due to fatigue. She was too tired to tell. 

Kaeden gave an amused sigh and led Ahsoka to a room with a bed, which was all she cared about at that point. 

_ I’m on my way, Ezra _ , was Ahsoka’s last thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Ahsoka and Kaeden together so I decided to include this. However, this story probably won't feature much romance, since it's mainly about how Ahsoka gets off Malachor and finds Ezra. I might elaborate on their relationship more, we'll see.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka wakes up back at the rebel base on Atollon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some fun playing around with the timeline :3

Ahsoka jolted awake and winced at the blinding whiteness of the room. She was lying down under a blanket in what she could only assume was a private room in a medbay.

_Which means…_

She was wearing a medical gown. Ahsoka groaned. She’d always hated them. They were useless against any form of attack.

“Is there something wrong, Ahsoka Tano?” A medical droid appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Yeah, what are all these needles?” She pointed at her arm. “Also, where am I?”

“You are back on Atollon, and those tubes are to replenish your system. When Kaeden Larte brought you here, you were severely dehydrated and had not eaten for over seventy-two hours. You have been asleep for two days. The tubes are for nutrient replenishment.”

“Atollon? The rebel base?”

“Yes. Many are anxious to see you.”

“The _Ghost_ crew?”

“Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, and Ezra Bridger.”

“Why didn’t you just say ‘yes’?” Ahsoka muttered under her breath. “Am I fit for duty?”

“Yes,” the droid said as it carefully removed needles from Ahsoka’s arms.

“Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. There is a change of clothes for you in the refresher.” Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgement.

Ahsoka stood up as the droid left and, expectantly, walked into the ‘fresher. Morai was perched on the sink.

“Of course,” Ahsoka chuckled.

The clothes were hanging over the mirror. Ahsoka quickly got dressed and breathed a sigh of relief. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look as disheveled as she felt.

“Okay,” Ahsoka said as she walked out of the ‘fresher. “They can come in now.”

The door had barely opened before Ezra sprinted inside and almost knocked her over with a hug.

“Hi, Ezra, it’s good to see you too,” Ahsoka remarked, returning the hug. His hair was still long.

The rest of the _Ghost_ crew filed in as well. She and Kanaan exchanged cursory nods as Zeb, Hera, and Sabine joined Ezra in attempting to drown her in hugs.

“I’m so happy you’re alive,” Ezra admitted.

“Ezra!” Kanaan scolded.

“Kanaan,” Ahsoka chuckled, “it’s okay.”

It was more than okay. It was one of the proper reactions to seeing someone who was presumed dead in a very large explosion.

Once everyone let her go, they stood in a half circle around her, looking at Ahsoka expectantly.

“Is… something wrong?” she inquired.

“You might have some explaining to do,” Kanaan responded.

“Okay, what would you like to know?”

Ezra began listing off questions in quick succession.

“Do you know who Vader is? What did he say to you at the Sith temple? Why did Maul call you ‘Lady Tano’? How did you survive? Is Vader still after us? What -”

“Ezra, Ezra,” Hera chided. “One question at a time.”

“I can answer all those questions, but this is going to take a while. Are you sure you don’t want to sit down?” Ahsoka offered.

“Uh-uh, now I’m even more intrigued,” Sabine piped up.

“Alright… Do you remember when we first encountered him?”

Everyone nodded.

“I lied. I knew who he was, I was just in denial.”

“What?” Ezra exclaimed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I promise it was for the better. If you knew everything, Vader would have killed you. All of you.” Ahsoka paused. “I’m sure all of you have heard about a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. He was my Master. He trained me, fought by my side in the Clone Wars. He was the one who stood by me when I was detained for bombing the Jedi Temple. He was the one who cleared my name. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but not everyone in the Republic was as loyal and caring as he was. I turned my back on the Republic, on the Jedi. That is, until the Siege of Mandalore. That was how I met Maul. He calls me ‘Lady Tano’ to imply that I failed as a Jedi, but I stand by what I did. Anakin turned over command of the 501st battalion to me, and we caught him. But then… Palpatine ordered all the clones to eradicate the Jedi. In the midst of all that chaos, I let Maul escape instead of sacrificing Rex. He never turned on me. We tricked everyone into believing Rex and I had killed each other.

“The man you call Vader once went by a different name. Many called him ‘the Chosen One’. He used to wear blue instead of black. But he has always had a flair for the dramatic,” Ahsoka chuckled to herself. “Vader is what became of Anakin Skywalker.”

The way everyone’s eyes widened at the same time was almost comical.

“The reason he hunted you was to get to me. He… wanted me to join him, to help him track down the other Jedi. I thought that maybe, I could bring him back to the light. And, for a second, I did. I felt Anakin, not Vader, but the darkness was too powerful. I can’t turn him back. I don’t know if anyone can. Now that he thinks I’m dead, he won’t bother us anymore. As for how I survived… well, let’s just say I’m very lucky.”

No one spoke for a while, which was understandable, given the weight of what she’d revealed. Kanaan spoke first.

“Ahsoka… I’m so, so sorry.” He hugged her. Ahsoka smiled sadly. Once he released her, she addressed the group as a whole.

“I understand that you all need time before you can trust me again. I’m sorry I kept so much from you, but I thought that if you knew, it would just give the Empire more incentive to kill you.”

“I think us being rebels is enough incentive for them,” Zeb interjected, smiling. He hadn’t spoken the entire time. Perhaps he could relate to her situation.

“Ahsoka, of course we still trust you. How could we not, after everything you’ve done for us?” Hera added.

“Really?”

“Yes,” everyone collectively declared.

“Actually,” Hera started, “we’re about to head out on a mission. Wanna come along?”

Ahsoka grinned. “Let’s go.”


	5. Subversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, everyone. In the time since this the last update, I graduated from high school, moved across the country, and started university. I'm sure you can imagine how hectic it's been. But I'm here now!! Enjoy!

“This could go very badly,” Kanaan said. 

“Yeah, just like every mission we go on,” Sabine responded.

“Oh, come on, we’re just stealing a bunch of fighters, what could go wrong?”

“Ezra, I hate it when you say that,” Zeb called from the galley.

Ahsoka chuckled at their casual banter. They really were like a family.

“Hera, what do you want me to do?” Ahsoka asked.

“Hm. Honestly, we only planned this for five people, but I guess you can try distracting the office administrators. They’re the ones responsible for sounding the alarms.”

“Okay, I will. Telos is under Imperial rule now, but they had originally sided with the rebels before the Empire attacked and forced them to their side. I think I can plant the seeds of doubt in the minds of these guards,” Ahsoka mused aloud. 

Everyone stared at her, even Hera. 

“What?”

“You are as intimidating as you are impressive,” Ezra said unthinkingly.

“And you are the same as ever, kid.”

“We’re almost there. Ahsoka, I’ll drop you off near the base and you can do your thing. Everyone else, you know what to do.”

Ahsoka put on her coat and mentally prepared herself for the brutal cold of Telos. She waited at the airlock to jump out.

 

Hera had dropped her off only a few blocks away from the office. It didn’t take her long to find the building. The doors opened automatically and she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the considerably warmer room. 

“Whoa, an alien!” the administrator exclaimed as Ahsoka approached him. 

“You know, technically, we’re all aliens. Unless, well... I don’t suppose you were born on this planet.”

“...no, I’m from Dantooine.”

“And I’m from Shili. I’m just not human.”

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen anyone who looked like you before.”

“That’s okay. Most of my people are slaves, actually. The Empire refuses to admit it, but they use slave labor. It’s how they built this base, I’m sure. They’re also incredibly xenophobic so I doubt they’d ever reveal that nonhumans contributed to their glory.”

The guard frowned. “That… actually makes a lot of sense.”

“Indeed. I can’t imagine working for people who condone slavery.”

The guard sighed. “This is the only way to support my family.”

“I understand. But there  _ is _ a way to work against the Empire and still make a living.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can give information to the rebellion. We’ll teach you ways to encrypt the data and stay under the Empire’s radar. This way, you keep your job and support your family while helping us take down the Empire.”

“You’re a rebel! I should report you.” His hand hovered over the emergency lockdown lever.

“Probably. That’s what the Empire would want you to do. Are you a tool for them or are you your own person?”

The guard stared at her, wide-eyed. He withdrew his hand.

Ahsoka’s comm beeped. Time to go. 

“Here. You can use this as a normal data pad or you can use it to communicate with the Rebellion. I hope you make the right choice.”

Ahsoka knew he would. She could sense it when he caught the datapad she’d tossed to him. 

“How do I know we’ll succeed?”

Ahsoka reaches under her cloak and took out one of her lightsabers. She used the Force to suspend it in midair and spun it around a few times.

“Because the Jedi aren’t as dead as you think,” she said as she grabbed her lightsaber from the air. 

“You’re a Jedi?”

“Not anymore. But there are others. Never lose hope.”

Another spy. Another Fulcrum. Another rebel. And soon, another mission. 

Ahsoka climbed to the rooftops and waited for Hera to pick her up.    
  



	6. Attachments

Hera debriefed the crew once they made their way back to Atollon. Ahsoka asked Kanaan and Ezra to sit with her in the galley and chat for a minute.

“You convinced someone to defect _and_ we got away with stolen ships? Usually, things never go this right,” Ezra said.

“True. You should really consider a career change. You can convince people to defect left and right,” Kansan added.

“I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t surprise Senator Organa like that. Everyone thinks I’m dead. It’s probably better this way, actually. I have some people to find.”

“Who?” Ezra asked.

“The remaining Jedi. They all went into hiding. I need to find them. I don’t know how the Republic fell or what happened to any of my old friends. Empirical propaganda says the Jedi orchestrated everything and that they’re all dead because of it, but I don’t think that’s exactly right.”

“We might have a lead for you, actually,” Kanaan said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think Master Kenobi is still alive. You saw the message he sent out, didn’t you?”

“What message?”

“The one warning everyone away from the Temple.”

“I’ll just go get it.”

“Ezra, wait!” Kanaan called after him. “Ah, never mind. Hope he doesn’t make a mess of all my stuff this time.”

Ezra returned with the beacon and gave it to Ahsoka, who activated it.

“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret… but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always.”

The hologram shut off.

“He made it?”

“Sounds like it.”

Ahsoka smiled as tears filled her eyes. She’d thought Kanaan was the last surviving Jedi. It felt good to know her grandmaster was still alive too.

“Do you know where he is?” Ahsoka inquired.

“No,” Kanaan said dejectedly.

“Do _you_ know where he is?” Ezra asked.

“Obi-Wan knew Anakin better than anyone else. He would hide somewhere Vader wouldn’t go.”

Ahsoka quietly inhaled as realization dawned on her. “Somewhere he _couldn’t_ go… because it would destroy the machine he calls his body. His greatest enemy: sand.”

“What are you talking about Ahsoka?”

“He hates sand. He grew up on Tatooine. Sand would get in his suit and mess everything up. That’s where Obi-Wan is. Very clever, master.”

“Are you going to Tatooine then?” Ezra asked, looking hopeful.

“Yes, but you can’t come with me, Ezra. Tatooine is far away, dangerous, and insufferable. I won’t expose you to that. Besides, I’m sure your master needs you here.”

Ezra sighed. “I wish I could argue but you’re right.”

“Oh, and one more thing: What happened to Maul on Malachor?”

“I think he took one of the Inquisitor’s TIEs and flew out,” Kanaan revealed.

Ahsoka’s stomach dropped. She had been able to handle Maul but Kanaan and Ezra weren’t at that level yet. Maul was a master swordsman, incredibly intelligent, and very obsessive.

“Keep your guard up. He’ll be back for the Sith Holocron.”

“Why? It shouldn’t exactly hold any value to him,” Ezra pointed out.

“It can help him find Obi-Wan.”

“And that’s important because…”

“Before the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan defeated Maul in a duel by severing his torso from his legs. During the Clone Wars, one of his brothers from his clan on Dathomir found him and somehow healed both his mind and his legs. He went after Obi-Wan, seeking revenge. Eventually, he invaded Mandalore and killed Satine Kryze, the Duchess, the woman Obi-Wan loved, right in front of him.”

Ezra and Kanaan’s eyes widened.

“But… attachments were forbidden, right?” Kanaan asked.

Ahsoka chuckled. “Not following that doctrine anymore? Me neither. Compassionate but not attached seems like an oxymoron. Our attachments make us who we are and, if you form the right relationships, they won’t lead you to the Dark.”

“... that _does_ sound like a dumb doctrine,” Ezra admitted.

Ahsoka and Kanaan nodded in agreement.

“Maul hates Obi-Wan. He wanted him to suffer just as much as he had. And then he wanted to kill him. He’ll be back for the Holocron because he believes it will reveal Obi-Wan’s location to him.”

“Will it?” Kanaan asked.

“I don’t know. Holocrons have many purposes, so it’s not that far-fetched. If he comes back for it, just tell him Kenobi is on Tatooine. Maybe then he’ll leave you alone.”

The two Jedi nodded. Ahsoka pulled them in for a group hug. Almost as if they were summoned, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, and Chopper appeared to join the hug.

“Thank you all for everything.”

“No, Ahsoka, thank you,” Hera said. “Take the _Phantom_. I want it as insurance that you’ll be coming back to us.”

“I’ll be back, I promise.”


End file.
